The mistake
by muggles-inlove
Summary: Bella makes a huge mistake when edward is out hunting. find out what it is by reading this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was at Edward's house late again and I had to sneak in past Charlie again. He still didn't know about the Cullen's being vampires or about my being out late every night. Edward offered to drive me home like he always did but this time I wouldn't let him sneak me in, I wanted to try alone to see if I would be able of doing it. When we got to Charlie's house I got out of the car, lightly closed the door behind me and started climbing, I was having a lot of trouble but the branches on the tree were helping a lot. I then put my foot on a branch that I thought would be able to hold my weight so I could let go of one hand to try and grab on to the windowsill. As soon as my hand left the branch it was hold I tried to swing it up but I heard a cracking sound. I looked down to see that the branch my foot was on was falling. I tried to hurry and grab the windowsill but I was too late. The branch my foot was on snapped and I fell. Edward tried to rush over and help me but for once he was too late.

"Bella," he said. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked and sounded very upset.

I heard the door open very quietly and I knew for sure that Edward heard it to. We both looked up and Charlie was there holding his hunting gun pointed towards us. When he saw that it was me bleeding on the ground and Edward next to me trying to stop the bleeding he tossed his gun in the house and came running towards us. "Bella," he screamed. "Are you okay? What happened? Why are you home so late? Edward! Why is my daughter bleeding on the floor? Why did you bring her home so late?" Charlie sounded very mad at me and Edward, but at the same time he looked, relived?

"Dad," I stared to say in a calming voice. "I'm fine, sorry I'm home so late, I was at Edward's house and I lost track of time I didn't want to worry you so I thought I could just sneak in. I tried to climb up the tree but I fell Edward didn't catch me in time but it's okay, I can go see Carlisle and he could fix me right up, but please dad Edward had nothing to do with it." I was telling him almost the whole truth, I was at his house and I did try to sneak in but there was no way I was going to tell him that I was cheating on Edward with Emmett while Edward was out hunting. And I was so happy Edward couldn't read my mind. "…Well Edward I think maybe you should go home now. Thanks for the ride." I said after a long break.

Both Edward and Charlie looked at me with a puzzled look "She's right Edward, you should go home. Say hi to Carlisle and Esme for me." Charlie said after a long pause.

"Alright," Edward said. "Bye Bella." Edward said. Before I got say bye to Edward he hopped in his car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke up the next day Edward wasn't in my rocking chair like he always was when I woke up. I didn't know where he was but I figured he was out hunting again. When I was feeling more awake then I was I decided it was time to take a shower and get ready for school. I used the shampoo that Edward liked; he said it hid the smell of my blood because it made my hair smell even better. I looked outside my window to see what the weather was and there was lots of snow on the ground and it was snowing. Perfect, I thought. I took a warm sweater and some blue jeans and when I went down stairs there was a box at my place on the kitchen table. I read the label but there was no name. I opened the box and there was a card on top of another box in pink wrapping paper. I thought right away that Alice had gotten me something for the weather. I read the card and I was right, I opened the box wrapped in pink and I saw boots, Alice had gotten me slip proof boots! It was sweet but also a little bit insulting. I still wore them to school because I knew I would be in trouble if I didn't.

When I got to school I saw Edward and Alice standing where I always park my car. I was carful when I parked because I didn't want to hit them, it wouldn't hurt but people might start to wonder why they weren't hurt. "Hi Bella," I heard Alice call when I got out of the car. "I see you got the boots. How do you like them?"

"Hi Alice, hi Edward," I said when she was done talking. "The boots are nice hopefully I won't fall as much this winter" I heard them both chuckle at my joke. The three of us walked into the school in silence. I turned around because Alice was never quite for this long, but when I turned around it was just Edward and i walking. "Where did Alice go?" I asked Edward.

"She went to class." Edward said.

"Oh, we should do the same. But are you okay Edward? You weren't at my house this morning and you're not talking as much" I was trying not to sound sad but I did.

"I'm leaving Bella I know about you and Emmett, I read his mind." We both stopped walking and looked at each other. "good-bye Bella" He kissed my forehead like he did after my birthday and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was crying softly the rest of the day. No one heard me and that was good but when Edward left I knew I could call Jacob when I got home. As I took the first step through the door I heard Charlie on the phone with Billy, he was asking about Jacob. As soon as Charlie hung up the phone I asked him what was wrong with Jacob. "Dad, is everything okay?"

"Well Bella," he said. "I'm okay but I'm not so sure about Jacob, Billy told me to tell you that Jake wanted to see you right away so you'd better get going." He said as we were walking to the door.

"Alright dad, I'll go." I rushed to my car so I could get to his house quickly and see what was going on. I was driving as fast as my truck would let me go which wasn't nearly fast enough. I was more than half way there until I had to stomp on my breaks because there was traffic. It took me twice as long to get to his house and I was hoping he wouldn't be mad. I got out of my truck and started running, there was snow and ice so I had run and be careful so I wouldn't slip but as soon as I got to the door before I even got the chance to knock Billy opened the door. "Hi Billy, where's Jake? Charlie told me he wanted me to be here as fast as I could is he okay?"

"He's upstairs in his room, hurry up and be careful Bella." He said with a panic in his tone.

I ran up stairs and opened his door without knocking and I saw him on the floor in his wolf phase. "Jake? Are you okay?" I heard I growl coming from him "Do you want me to leave?" I asked. He got up and I was scared of what would happen but I thought that since it was Jake, he wouldn't hurt me, and I was right because all he did was shake his head back and forth and I knew it meant he wanted me to stay "Okay, I'll stay, but can you turn into your human shape?" He walked out the door and came back in less than a minute in his human shape again.

"Hi Bella, thanks for coming over. I heard that Edward left again and I wanted you to come over before you did anything stupid again, like the time you jumped off of the cliff." He said. I gave him a look and he understood that I was not happy that he brought that up. "Sorry" was all he said.

"Are you okay Jake? Charlie said that Billy said there was something wrong with you that I need to come over right away," I said and all he did was laugh. "Is something funny?" I asked and I know I sounded mad.

"No Bella, I'm not okay, that damn bloodsucker, he left you again and I'm going to find him, I'm going to kill him, I just wanted to let you know," he said and I dropped to my knees.

"Jake! No! Don't hurt him! He only left because I was cheating on him with Emmett, please Jake, he's gone now so I can be with Emmett, just please don't hurt him!" but he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I didn't know what to do, Jacob was going to go find Edward and try to kill him and I couldn't let that happen. Lucky for me I saw Emmett at school, I ran up to hug him and he hugged me back. We made sure nobody was coming and once we were sure he kissed me. "Emmett" I said after a long kiss "you have to help me find Edward! I love you but I also love him and it's your fault for thinking about so you have to help me! I don't want Jacob to kill Edward please Emmett."

"Okay Bella," he said after a short pause "let's go find him he's my brother and I know how much you love him" he said. He took my hand and helped me onto his back and started running. My eyes were closed so I had no idea where we were going but I could feel his pace slowing down so I opened my eyes and we were in Italy again. I thought right away that he was going back to the Volturi. But when we passed their castle Emmett started to say where we were going. "This time, Alice told me Edward's not going to the Volturi, but she thinks he's going to find Jane so they can get married."

"No!" I said as loud as I could. "He can't I won't let him. I love him and he loves me. Emmett I'm sorry but after this I think it will have to end between us. I'm sorry" I said and I started to cry.

"I understand Bella," he said "You love Edward and he loves you way more than I ever could." It was at that moment that I started to think about Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett, and how all three of us had a big problem with our relationships. We ran into Jacob on the way to find Edward and he was hurt. "Jacob, are you okay?" asked Emmett.

"Some blond vampire with red eyes," he said. I knew he meant Jane. "She, She, attacked, me" he said taking deep breaths between each word.

"Jane?" I said to myself. "Emmett we have to help him, and Jake, you can't go kill Edward, please don't do it. You can't hurt Edward without hurting me, and I know I've said that before, but it's true. Please Jake?" I thought I sounded really pitiful but i was really hoping it worked.

"Fine," he managed to say, "I won't Edward but that girl, you said he name was Jade?" he asked.

"Jane" I corrected him "but you can't kill her, she will hurt you without even touching you, you know Edward's power is reading minds, and Alice's power is seeing into the future, but Jane, she will give you extreme pain, you can't hurt her. And why did she attack you? " I asked. I really did know, vampires never attacked wolfs unless the wolfs attacked them, but Jacob only wanted to attack Edward. But by the time I finished, he was gone, again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh my god Emmett, I can't believe he left again, he always does that, Emmett hurry we have to go fine him and stop him from trying to attack Jane." I said as he picked me up and tossed me on his back. When he started running I started crying, I was so sad that Edward left and that Jacob was trying to attack a vampire that could kill him without even touching him.

After a while when I stopped crying on Emmett's solder I heard him say, "Well Bella, where close to him, I can smell him," he stated to slow down. "Oh, I see him, he's sitting on a rock" we ran up closer to him to see why he was on a rock. I really didn't want to say anything too him when we got there and Emmett got that so he did all the talking. "Jacob, why did you run away like that? Bella was talking to you. Are you crazy?"

"Shut up you no-good lousy blood sucking leach! This is your entirely your fault! If you didn't try to steal Bella from Edward this never would have happened!" he said in a very stern voice. He got to his feet and he looked like he was about to attack Emmett.

I got off of Emmett's back and stepped between them hoping they would hurt each other if I was in the middle. "You guys have to stop fighting! We have to go fine Edward too stop him from being with Jane." They both agreed and I got back onto Emmett's back and Jacob was running next to us. We ran for what felt like hours until I slipped off of Emmett's back and landed on a rock. It was hard and I could feel my back bleeding so I called out as loud as I could "Emmett! Jacob! Help! I fell off of your back, Emmett!" but it was too late, they were gone. I tried to get up, and I was able too but it really hurt a lot. I started to walk very slowly but just after I took my first few steps I saw a tree move, it was a pretty big tree so I knew it had to be a vampire, I called out Emmett's name but he didn't answer. I was still bleeding a lot so I was really hoping it was a vegetarian vampire that found me and not someone from the volturi clan. I waited and waited but there was still no one. I continued walking but then another tree started moving, I tried to run but the trees kept moving behind me. I tripped on a stick that fell out of nowhere and I was on the floor again. I heard a familiar voice coming from the trees but I could quite tell who it was. I saw a tall shadow moving from out of the tree and he was sparkling, it was Edward. "Edward!" I called as I ran up to hug him, he squeezed me and I let out a sound of pain and he stopped. "How did you find me?" I asked. "I thought you went to find Jane so you can be with her."

"Bella" was all he said. A few long minutes passed of us walking in silence at human speed he started to talk again, "Bella" he said again "I wanted to go find Jane but I just wanted to get my mind off you, I love you Bella," he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket. "Will you be my wife?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oh my god. Edward just asked me to marry him. I really don't know what to say, I love him, but I think I'm too young, I know he's not, but I am, "Bella?" he asked "do you want to be my wife?"

"Um," was all I could manage to say, "Edward," I continued "I love you, but I don't think I'm ready for marriage," I said he looked so sad and I couldn't help but to say, "never mind that, you're not too young so I guess, yes, yes Edward, I will marry you!"

"Bella, if you think you are too young, then it's fine, I can always wait until you are ready," he said, he didn't sound as disappointed as he looked but I still wanted to marry him, "Bella, I will wait for you, I don't mind, I can be patient if it comes to your happiness."

"No, Edward," I said, "I want to marry you, but if I do, you will have to change me into a vampire, so people don't think I'm some creepy old person that married a 17 year old" I've wanted to be a vampire ever since I knew he was one, and I loved him so I thought this would be the perfect thing, id get to be with him forever, and I'd be a vampire. "so its settled, I am your fiancé."

He picked me up and kissed me, it was a very passionate kiss, and since he was holding me, I put my legs around his and he started running, by the time the kiss ended we were at his house, and it was just the two of us so we decided to start planning the wedding. "Um, Bella, I don't think Alice would want us to plan our own wedding, I think she wants to do that, she will be here in less than 30 seconds."

"Edward! Bella! Where are you guys? I'm home! You two better not be hiding! I am going to plan this wedding at it will be the best ever!" she was so short but so loud, I couldn't believe it. As soon as she walked in the room we were in she rushed over to give me a hug and she made Edward leave, he did as she said and me and Alice were left alone to plan the wedding.

EPOV

I kept hearing Alice pitching ideas at my future wife and I couldn't help but feel annoyed at her, "ALICE!" I yelled "I'm going hunting" I said that in a lower tone because I really didn't want her to be mad at me.

"Have fun," was all she said.


End file.
